This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Creating and deploying a new release of a software system can involve multiple phases such as a development phase, a testing phase, a pre-production testing phase, followed by a release-to-production phase. Some of the phases are carried out in separate computing environments. For example, the testing phase can be carried out in a computing environment that nearly, but not necessarily completely, mirrors a production environment while the pre-production environment can mirror the production environment more closely. In order to deploy or install the software system in an environment, the constituent parts of the software system are deployed to the environment.
To facilitate the deployment of a release of a software system to an environment, the release can be bundled as a release package. A release package is a collection of elements, such as computer code, used to configure, install and/or run the software. Examples of these elements include software binaries, scripts, and HTML files, configuration files, and other development artifacts. The elements can also include or require off-the-shelf components such as, for example, an Apache Tomcat® server. A release package can then be used to deploy the software on different computer systems of the environments